Large Ship Spaceship Class
Large ships are often capable of travelling long distances with great amounts of fuel, creating their own wormholes through which they can travel extremely long distances, and transporting, refueling and repairing smaller ships such as space fighterships and orbital bombers. Super Dreadnought The largest class of ship so far constructed in the KC, these ships bring colossal amounts of firepower and armour and tend to carry large numbers of smaller ships.Their enormous size makes them very slow despite holding some of the most powerful reactors, therefore to counteract this issue the weapons of a Super Dreadnought tend to be much longer range than other ships. Dreadnought Much smaller and more common than Super Dreadnoughts, standard Dreadnoughts are still a very fearsome ship. These ships tend to be found in small numbers in every middle sized fleet and act as the "heavy weapons" of said fleet, serving to bombard enemy ships with their much larger guns and then soak up incoming damage with their stronger armour and shielding. These ships tend to be much faster than their Super counterparts, but are still slower than most other spaceships. Ship-of-the-Line These ships form the mainstay of any fleet. Also known as Battleships, they are the rank and file standard large spaceships that form every fleet. Armed with more guns than your average Dreadnought, but of a smaller calibre, they are still capable of outputting large amounts of firepower but are less able to withstand incoming fire. Ships of the Line tend to be much faster than Dreadnoughts and usually set the cruising speeds for a fleet, unless the fleet has been formed around a Super Dreadnought or corps of Dreadnoughts. Battle-cruiser Similar to Ships of the Line, Battle-cruisers hold similar weapons and spacefighter carrying capabilities but are much much faster than standard ships of the line. This extra speed is achieved by reducing the armour and shielding on the ship and increasing the strength of the engines and reactors. These ships are used primarily for hunting down carriers and cruisers as their speed allows them to catch up with them when other large ships can't, and their weaker armour is less of a concern due to the much smaller guns mounted on those ships. Armoured Cruiser Sometimes known as a Heavy Cruiser, this class of ship tends to be armed with medium sized guns and pretty strong armour and shielding. Equipped with smaller and weaker reactors than the larger capital ships, their speed tends to be comparable to that of the average Battle-cruiser. It is not uncommon for these ships to be equipped with a small array of space torpedoes too, allowing them to deal tremendous damage to capital ships at close range. In combination with light cruisers, these ships form the bulk of any spaceforces' numbers and act as the escort and supporting vessels for the larger ships. Light Cruiser Similar to the Armoured Cruiser in terms of guns but with much weaker armour and shielding, however they are equipped with the same engines thus facilitating a much higher travel speed allowing them to pull of complex manoeuvres and out run larger ships with ease. It is not uncommon for squadrons of Light Cruisers to be deployed as infiltration or reconnaissance vessels due to their high speed and manoeuvrability. These ships are also frequently armed with torpedoes that give them the ability to cripple large ships if in range. Frigate Smaller, faster, more agile but weaker than cruisers, Frigates tend to be armed with a few small calibre main guns and a significant number of smaller anti-small ship weapons. Frigates can also come in the form of Torpedo Frigates, vessels equipped with large arrays of torpedoes at the sacrifice of guns. Torpedo Frigates can cause absolute devastation to fleets of capital ships if left unchecked, making them a fierce adversary for even the largest super dreadnoughts. Corvette The smallest ships in this category, they tend to act in a mostly anti-starfighter and small ship role. For small fleets and carrier strike groups, Corvettes will be found in a great number due to their high speed and extreme manoeuvrability but very low cost to build and maintain. They are also used very frequently for high speed infiltration or deep recon missions due to their small size allowing them to remain undetected even at relatively close distances.